1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to livestock and more specifically to a combination livestock bedding leveler and groomer attachment, which includes a leveler blade for leveling and a rake arm for grooming.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,253 to Linsmeier discloses an animal bedding groomer.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a combination livestock bedding leveler and groomer attachment, which levels a bedding area with a leveler blade and grooms the bedding area with a rake arm.